Advertisements are a beneficial way to promote companies and provide corporations that display advertisements financing that was not available before they displayed the advertisements. Advertisements can be provided to customers or potential customers through a variety of routes such as billboards, pop-up advertisements, direct mailings, through email, or any number of other routes. Presenting advertisements through any media allows wireless service providers to market to customers. Only a portion of the advertisements may result in revenues, and companies may seek to limit the costs of advertisements in order to improve their return on the advertisements provided to customers.